First Date
by xSophie
Summary: As unexpected as it may seem to everyone, it was true : Blair Waldorf was going on a date with Dan Humphrey.  One-shot - for the moment. Dan & Blair.
1. Chapter 1

She had no idea how it happened, but she found herself standing in her underwear in her walking-closet, trying to find something to wear for her date with Dan.  
As unexpected as it may seem to everyone, it was true: Blair Waldorf, Upper East Side queen, was going on a date with Dan Humphrey, ex-Brooklyn nobody.

**TWO DAYS EARLIER. **

'_This movie completely sucked. I can't believe you actually convinced me to watch such a chick flick.' Dan said, turning off the DVD player.  
Blair grinned at him, this beautiful grin he loved so much. 'Titanic is not a chick flick. I know it's a bit different than the movies we usually watch together but ... well, change is good, right? ' she replied, passing a hand through her brown curls.  
Dan laughed softly, and got up and walked to the kitchen. He took out two cans of beer from the fridge and sat back down on the couch next to Blair. He yawned, exhausted. It had been a long day.  
After work, Blair had practically invited herself to dinner at his house. Anyone else would have been offended or chocked, but Dan was getting to know Blair and knew she hadn't meant to be rude - so he had said yes, despite the fact that all he wanted to do was go to bed. He had a big exam the next morning and wanted to be full of energy for it.  
But it was impossible to say no to Blair Waldorf. Especially when she was looking so beautiful and hot, in that low-cut blouse and that short Oscar de la Renta skirt.  
So they had gone back to the loft, ordered a pizza (it was a miracle he had gotten her to eat something that fattening) and she had talked him into watching Titanic.  
He opened his beer, took a sip of it and handed her the other one. He gazed at her, smirking like a kid who had just won a teddy bear at a fair.  
'What are you smiling at, Humphrey? ' she inquired.  
'You__.__' he simply answered.  
For the first time in a very long time, Blair Waldorf didn't know what to say. And, before she knew what was happening, she was leaning forward to kiss him. He was surprised at first, but quickly kissed her back, deepening the kiss as he ran his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as their tongues met. He moaned. There was no use in denying it, he had been waiting for this kiss to happen for a long time.  
A minute later, she pulled back for air. For a few moments, they just sat there, sipping their beers, both thinking about what had just happened. 'Go on a date with me. 'said Dan, breaking the awkward silence.  
Blair looked up at him, lifting her left eyebrow. 'What? '  
' You heard me, Waldorf. I'm asking you out ... on a date. '__  
__She chuckled. Normally, she would have said no. I mean, come on. It was Dan Humphrey. He lived in a _loft_ in _Brooklyn_. He was Serena's ex. He used to date Vanessa Abrams. He was an NYU student. But after all, he was also pretty handsome, when you thought about it. They had the same taste in movies (well, most of the time) and she had to admit, she loved spending time with him. He had helped her many times; he had gotten her her job back by lying to Epperly. Plus, she definitely needed to get over Chuck, once and for all, and that wasn't going to happen if she spent the rest of her life single.  
So, what the hell? Why not? __  
__'Fine. Serena told me how amazing a real Dan Humphrey date was. You better not disappoint me, Humphrey. '__  
__' Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. '__  
__And so it was. Dan Humphrey had scored a date with Blair Waldorf. _


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to take her out on an amazing date. The kind of date you never forget, the kind of date you tell about to all your friends when trying to make them jealous. The kind of date you write about in your diary, the kind of date you compare all your other dates to, just to realize that this one is the most amazing you've ever been on.  
Really, he just wanted her to have a good time. He had thought about doing something classy and elegant, like hiring a limo to drive them to one of those overpriced restaurants where they would have eaten frog legs or any other disgusting but sophisticated dish. But then he remembered his first date with Serena, four years ago, how awkward it had been at first and how she had enjoyed the " real " date, so he decided to take Blair on a " real Dan Humphrey date " - after all, it is what she had asked for.  
He knew Blair wasn't Serena. He knew every guy she had dated was either and Upper East Sider, a fucking Prince, a Lord, or an Ivy League student. He knew she was used to be treated like a princess, he knew she was always expecting too much from everybody. But despite all that, she had agreed to a date with him. So why pretend to be someone he wasn't ?  
It didn't take him long to figure out where he was going to take her.  
The two days seemed to last forever, but finally, Friday night arrived. He put on a pair of jeans and a shirt before leaving the loft to go pick her up.

For the first time of her life, Serena wasn't over at Blair's to help her get ready for her date. Usually, she would arrive at 3 o'clock, they'd make some pop corn and watch and Audrey Hepburn movie. Then they would spend hours going through all of Blair's closet before finding the perfect dress. Serena would do her hair and her make-up, tell her how beautiful she looked, and then the guy - whoever he was - would arrive, and Serena would wait for Blair to come back home and tell her how wonderful her evening was. But this time, Serena wasn't here, simply because Serena had no idea she was going on a date with Dan. Blair knew that, deep down, Serena still had feelings for Dan - she would always have - and wasn't sure how she would react if she knew about this date.  
So she was all alone to get ready, and she found it extremely hard to find something appropriate to wear. I mean, she had no idea where he was even taking her, which made the task even more difficult. Was she supposed to wear heels or flats ? A dress or jeans ? Something elegant or casual ? _As if Blair Waldorf ever wore anything casual.  
As if Dan Humphrey would take her somewhere elegant. _

She ended up choosing black skinny pants with a form-fitting top. She had tried to be as casual as possible, but heels were essential. While doing her makeup, she thought about how weird things had turned out. She had known Dan for about four years and had always despised him. When Serena first started dating him, she couldn't believe her eyes. And now, she was going out on a date with him. And she was actually nervous about it.

About ten minutes later, she heard the elevator doors open. She rushed downstairs, not wanting Dorota to greet him and start asking embarrassing questions, like what he was doing here. She hadn't told her about their date - she hadn't told anyone really - and prefered to keep it this way until she knew for sure this was serious. Then, she would worry about telling people. But as for know, she just wanted to have fun, and enjoy the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan walked in, looking pretty handsome in his plum shirt and his dark jeans. She smiled soflty, and walked towards him.  
"Blair, you look beautiful" he breathed, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. She trailed her eyes up his body.  
"Thanks, Humphrey. You don't look too bad either" she replied as he handed her a beautiful bouquet of hydrangeas. She couldn't believe it, how could Dan possibly know what her favorite flowers were ? That guy was definitely off to a very good start.  
She thanked him, and quickly put the flowers in a glass vase.  
"Shall we go ? I would really like to know where you're taking me" she said in her most seductive voice.  
"And you're afraid Dorota will come down and walk in on us if we don't leave soon. "He raised an eyebrow and grinned, to show her he was kidding. She chuckled.  
" You're starting to know me a bit too well Humphrey. I'm not sure I like it. "  
" So, you haven't told anyone about our date, huh. Is it that embarrassing to be going on a date with me ? " he mocked her, helping her to put her coat on. She linked her arm in his as they walked into the elevator. Strangely, she was really happy to be here with him. And the glow in his almond eyes certified her that he was too.

They walked out of the building. The sun was setting, there was a cold breeze in the air and no clouds were to be seen. It was the perfect February evening.  
" So, are you finally going to tell me where we're going ? " Blair asked, looking up at him.  
" Well, there's a projection of 'Roman Holiday' at that little library that just openned in Queens. I know how much you love Audrey Hepburn, and it is one of the few films we haven't seen together, so i thought it could be fun. " Dan replied.  
" Since when do libraries project movies ? " Blair inquired, amused.  
" They don't. But you're not the only one who has connections, Waldorf. " He wrigled his eyebrows up and down. She smiled.  
" I hope you don't expect me to walk all the way to Queens. "  
" Oh, of course not. " Dan suddenly stopped walking, and pointed to a gray Vespa that was parked just a few meters away from them. Blair's eyes widened. He had got to be kidding. There was no way she was crossing New York on the back of motorcycle. _No freaking way_. The grin on Dan's face grew wider as he saw the look on Blair's face. He grabbed the two helmets he had left on the seat, and handed one to Blair. She shook her head. What the hell was he thinking ?  
" Just pretend you're Audrey Hepburn in Roman Holiday. " Dan said, laughing softly, while putting his helmet on.  
Blair pouted. She had to admit what Dan had done was kind of cute. And after all, Audrey was her role model, right ? She had always wanted to be Audrey. Now that Dan was giving her the opportunity to, she wasn't going to back off. Rolling her eyes, she finally put her own helmet on. She just hoped Dan knew how to drive that Vespa. She sat behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as he started the vehicule.  
" Ready to go, Anya ? " he asked, looking at her in the left mirror.  
" Ready, Joe. " she purred in his ear, playing the part.  
They drove off as the last rays of the sun disapeared. The night sure promised to be perfect.

A half hour later, they were sprawled on leather bean bags in the back room on the library, a bag of homemade pop corn sitting between them. The movie was playing on a big screen. Blair had seen it countless times, yet she was as into the movie as the first time she had watched it. Dan, for whom it was the first time watching it, had to admit it was a really good movie, even though he wasn't a fan of romantic comedies.  
" This movie is perfection " stated Blair as Dan turned the lights back on, once it was over.  
She was so beautiful, with her brown curls, her dreamy hazel eyes and her skinny jeans that made her legs look so long and tapered. It took him all his strength not to ravish her right there.  
He gazed at her, and held out his hand to help her get up.  
" I hope you're still hungry after eating all the popcorn " he grinned, " because I'm taking you out to dinner. "  
She gasped. " Shut up, Humphrey. You ate just as much as I did. Besides, it wasn't even that good. " she lied. Truth was, she couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten popcorn, but this one was definitely the best she had ever tasted.  
" Oh, of course. "  
" I think I'll make my own popcorn, next time. "  
" So, there's a next time ? " he asked slyly, looking deeply into her eyes.  
She raised her eyebrows and simply smiled. " But, to answer your question, I am still hungry. So, where are we going ? To a disgusting deli in ruins, maybe ? A restaurant where the most expensive dish costs less than my headband ? A disreputable bar in Williamsburgh ? "  
" A jazz club on Madison Avenue, actually. But your ideas weren't half bad either, remind me to take you to one of those places next time. "  
" So there's a next time ? " she giggled, taking his line from earlier.  
He grabbed her hand, leading her towards the exit. " Let's go. "

The place was lovely. The food was excellent, as were the Bloody Marys and the strawberry Daiquiris they had ordered. The band consisted of five musicians, who played fairly good covers of extremely famous songs. Dan and Blair, a bit too tibsy to notice the music wasn't that great, really enjoyed the evening. After dinner, they took a walk in Madison Square Park, Dan telling stupid jokes, and Blair laughing way too loud at them. It was unusual to see Blair in that state, she who was always so ladylike, but he enjoyed seeing her behave more freely.  
At around midnight, he walked her home - he wasn't sure it was a good idea to get back on the Vespa and drive through the city when he was still a bit drunk. She made sure Dorota was nowhere to be seen before letting him in.  
" Well, Humphrey, I have to admit you pleasantly surprised me. I had a great time. " Blair said softly, touching his arm.  
" Good to know I'm not that bad after all. " He winked at her, before pressing his lips upon hers. She swiftly cupped his neck with her hand, running his fingers through his hair as their tongues interwined. He closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. He had been waiting for this moment all evening. The taste of her lips made him feel something he had never felt with anybody else, not even Serena. Something addicting. After what seemed forever, they both pulled back and looked in eachother's eyes, their lips forming a soft smile.  
" Thanks for tonight. " she said as he started wa lking towards the elevator.  
" Anytime, Waldorf. "  
" Call me tomorrow ? "  
A light shone in his eyes. " Of course. "

That night, Blair found herself thinking about Dan Humphrey. Funny how a few months ago, the thought of spending an evening with him made her puke. But now, all she wanted was a second date. After the kiss they had just shared, how could she not ?


End file.
